It is sometimes desirable for a vehicle user to be able to move and/or fold a vehicle seat, to improve access to portions of the vehicle interior or to facilitate cargo transport. Thus, an ongoing need exists for vehicle seat structures which enable rapid and easy movement and/or reconfiguration of the seat according to the needs of a user.